My Baby
by LovelyLufia
Summary: BOF3. Takes place after Myria, the gang wonders what to do with thier life. Some are haing troubles. Flames wanted. Major MomoRei, minor Ryunina
1. Fire

I don't own Breath of Fire III

Chapter One

Rei's POV

We looked over the desert, all relieved that we finally defeated Myria. Now the only thing on our mind was that what were we gonna do now. Half our party was now gone. Were we going to be safe? Well, I was pretty sure we were. After all, we just defeated the goddess.

We all camped out before we set out on the longest journey back. We had found out that the teleporters were destroyed all with the destruction of Myria. So we had to do it the hard way, some how.

It was so quiet around the camp fire. We all stared into the flame. Nina tried to make a conversation, and the only one who seemed to pay attention was Ryu. But that was Nina, always being optimistic. I looked across the fire, at Momo. She didn't notice me staring at her; she also stared into the fire. She looked beautiful, but I could never tell her. I would be so embarrassed if she knew what was on my mind.

After a little while, she seems flustered and looked up, and saw me. I quickly turned away, but I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Well," I got up to stretch." I'm gonna hit the sack, it's getting late."

Nina seemed upset. "But I was just getting to the best part of the story."

"Uh, I'm sure I won't miss much." I looked at her and walked into the tent. Momo was no longer staring at me.

I pulled out a sleeping bag underneath the table with that blue book. I remember Nina exclaiming she had no idea why that book was there, she wanted to know what was in it. Nina would say that, after all she's Nina.

I set out the sleeping bag in my usual corner, laid down and face the corner. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

I remember waking up to noises outside. I turned over and noticed everyone else was sleeping and the light was off. I got up to check the noises. I walked out and noticed it was Momo. She was crying.

"Momo…" I said

She shrieked in surprise and to her reflexes, pointed her gun at me.

"Whoa!" I held my hands in front of my face. "It's only me, Rei"

She slowly set down her gun. "What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"I should ask you the same." I told her

She stared at the ground. "Just thinking."

I settled myself on the ground beside the rock she was sitting atop on.

"About what?"

"About….everything. About what's going to happen to me after I get home. There's no point in making bigger machines. They could destroy human kind. I can't work at the plant; I don't want to make anymore mutants. I don't have a purpose in life. I don't know what I'm going to do." She said

I thought for a second. "You're only 21; you have your whole life ahead. You can't automatically assume that you know what you're going to do with your life now. And if you still can't figure out what you want to do, maybe you should settle down. Ya know, have a family."

She looked at me like I was crazy." Settle down? A family? Rei, look at me."

So I did, I took a real good look at her. She had on a long white semi-shear night gown. With her hair out of the braids, and some part of it was hanging in front of her eyes. She looked incredibly sexy.

"Yeah?" I questioned her.

"I'm not what you say pretty, I could never get a guy to like me. Let alone the one like."

So she likes someone. "Who?"

She gave me a questioning look. "Who? Who what?"

"Who do you like?"

She stared back at the ground. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, I won't tell no one."

She laughed. "No, it doesn't work that way."

"Is it someone back at home?" I asked her

She paused for a second. "You could say that if you want."

"But is it true?"

"Maybe….maybe not." She had a sly smirk on her face.

"You women are so complicating."

"Complicating? No, it's quite the reverse."

"It's quite the reverse." I said in a mimicking voice." Can't you speak normal? It's the new age."

She gave me a mean look..

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I apologized

She looked shocked. "Oh my god, you actually apologized to me."

I did, didn't I? "Well…so?"

"You never say sorry to me."

"Well get used to it. It's a new Rei, along with the new world."

She laughed. "Oh okay, well, I'm tired. So I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna stay out here for a little longer."

She started to get up, but paused. "No, I think I'm gonna change my mind. I'll stay out here with you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever smokes your sausage."

Lufia here signing out, longer fic later.


	2. Stars

Chapter two

Rei's POV

We laid down on the sand staring up at the stars, pointing to the constellations that we could see so clearly. There were no distractions in the desert to take away from the stars.

"I did this a lot when I was alone." I told Momo

"Alone?" She asked turning her head to look at me

"Yeah." I continued to stare at the sky. "When I was getting revenge for Ryu and Teepo."

She seemed quiet after I said that, to lighten the mood, I pointed at another constellation I knew. "Look, that's Malgaden, the Goddess of beauty and culture."

She looked up. "I don't see her."

I scooted closer to her to show her while pointing up. "You see that bright star right there?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded

"See how that star connects with those dimmed stars above it?"

She nodded again.

"Well, that's her."

She paused to look at the constellation more. "Oh, okay. Do you know that story behind her?"

I scratched my head. I really didn't know any of the stories behind these Gods and Goddesses. I made up a lot of them that I told her. My mind tried to find a good story to make up. "Well, she thought she was so beautiful that she didn't want anyone to notice. She was very lonely 'cause all the Gods loved her for only her beauty. So she disguised her self as an ugly woman hoping on day, someone would love her for her, not her beauty."

I stopped.

"And then?" Momo asked. She seemed very interested in the story.

"And then…she did. And they were both...uh, very much in love. That's it. The end." I kinda hurried to end that.

She sighed. "That was a very romantic story. That's my favorite one so far."

I chuckled at her. "Your favorite? All the stories I told you so far have been your favorite."

"Well, that was my favorite favorite." She told me.

I laughed, and then it got awkwardly quiet.

The sky had start to lightly light up. Its must be around five thirty.

"Hey, Rei…"

"Hmmm?" I turned towards her,

"Tonight was cool. I had fun, even though all your stories were fake." She turned towards me.

"H-How did you know?" I stammered

She smiled. "I read books, remember?"

"But I thought all you read was that technology crap."

"Its not crap!" She said quickly. "I do read other things other than that!"

"Oh...okay."

It got quiet again. I had to say something.

"So, uh, the sun will be rising soon." I told her

"So?"

"So…we're not gonna have enough energy to travel across the desert."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked me in an accusing voice.

"Not mine! Yours!"

"What!"

"You're the one who decided to stay out here with me. You could've gone to sleep anytime!" I told her

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, forgot." She laughed at herself

"You're becoming old; you're losing your memory." I joked.

"Oh, stop!" She playfully hit me. "I am not! If I am, then you are too! You're the same age as me. Soon you'll be getting gray hair in place of that blonde fur."

"Too bad." I smiled. "You really like my blonde fur. You're gonna be so sad to see it go."

"Whatever! You wish!" She seemed to blush even redder that before. It matched her hair, which drove me crazy, she looked do cute when that happened. Her red hair was everywhere. Sub-consciously I grab a little part of it and twirled it around my finger as I talked to her. She didn't seem to notice either.

I laughed at her. "No, you wish."

"Whatever! You're so immature!"

"Am I? Or maybe you're to mature?" I said. I loved messing with her mind.

"Mature? I am not! I was just brought up better than you!"

"Considering I had no parents to bring me up." I said in a light hearted voice.

She had just realized what she had just said. "Oh, Rei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...I-I wasn't thinking. I-I didn't realize I-" I stopped her.

"It's okay. It didn't bother me."

She paused. "What's it like…ya know, with out parents?"

I shrugged. "I dunno…lonely, I guess. I don't think about it much." Which was a lie. I think about it all the time. What would my life be like if I knew my parents? But I wanted to seem manly in front of her.

"Oh, okay. I guess I was kinda lonely when my dad died, but that's why I made Honey." She told me.

"Well, I wasn't always lonely. I found Teepo and Ryu, so it wasn't that bad."

I could feel the sand between my toes, it kinda irritated me, and so I swooshed my toes back and forth. She looked down to see what the noise was, and weirdly enough, she did that same.

"What are you doing?' I asked her.

"The same thing you're doing. What are you doing?" She said

"Whatever you're doing." I said

She laughed and stopped doing her toe thing, then yawned. "I tired."

"I told you."

She squared her eyes at me. "You didn't tell me anything." She scooted towards me so our bodies were touching. "I'm cold."

I wasn't really used to a girl being so close. No one really told me how to handle a situation like this. I slowly put my arm over her to bring her closer to have my body heat warm her up. "Better?"

"Mhhmm" Her voice was muffled. Half due to her face was close to my chest, and the other half due to she was tired.

I just then noticed my finger was still wrapped around her hair, and I blushed, and quickly unwrapped it.

"Momo?"

No answer.

"Uh…Momo?"

No answer, I think she was already asleep, so I closed my eyes, and quickly also fell asleep.


End file.
